Hygiene
'Hygiene '''is the 12th episode of TV Series 2. Synopsis Anthony gets a visit from his puppet, who tells him to brush his teeth. Later, Jeff gets a visit from his puppet, who tells him to wash his hands. Plot Anthony is getting ready, but he wants to skip brushing his teeth. Anthony’s Puppet reflection appears in the mirror and reminds him to brush his teeth twice a day. “Hot Potato" (from Yummy Yummy) Captain Feathersword and Wags the Dog play catch in an old fashioned film. Each time, Wags catches the ball in his mouth, tosses the ball to Captain, and the Captain gets dog slobber all over his hands. Murray comes with an apple and offers it to Captain Feathersword, but Captain has to go wash his hands first. The Wiggles talk about their Favorite Foods. “Big Red Car” (new video, from the album Big Red Car) The Wiggles are at the table with a pile of sandwiches in the middle. Jeff gets the first sandwich but wants to put it back. The other Wiggles tell him that’s a no-no and that if he touches it, even if he washed his hands, he should eat it and not put it back. Jeff wanted a bigger sandwich which is the one at the bottom. There’s only one way to get to that sandwich, so each of the Wiggles grabs a sandwich and starts eating. Captain Feathersword shows up and gets the last sandwich! “Go Captain Feathersword, Ahoy!” (from Toot Toot) Dorothy sneezes, and a cloud floats around the Wiggle town. The Wiggles arrive and tell her to cover her nose. They are also Wiggle Doctors and for a cure, they offer a song. “Fruit Salad” (from Yummy Yummy) Captain Feathersword teaches Wags how to fetch. The Wiggles are cleaning their instruments. Murray asks how dirty is dirt? Greg explains that some dirt is clean, like the soil, and other dirt is germy or dirty, like the kitchen floor. Everyone should wash their hands. Jeff asks how small are germs, and the Wiggles shrink to germ size to see what it’s like “Rock-a-Bye Your Bear” (from The Wiggly Big Show) Jeff is about to touch his hair when his puppet reflection in the mirror tells him to wash his hands first. Magic Greg pulls out of his hat a TV set in front of the group. “Walk” (from Yummy Yummy) The Wiggles recap some hygiene tips and say goodbye. Gallery AnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Anthony combing his hair AnthonyinHygiene2.jpg|"Hmm. Teeth need brushing."'' AnthonyinHygiene3.jpg|''"Nah! I don't have time to brush my teeth."'' PuppetAnthonyArriving.jpg|Then Anthony's puppet reflection arrives AnthonyinHygine4.jpg|Anthony rubbing his eyes AnthonyandPuppetAnthony2.jpg|''"You're supposed to brush your teeth at least twice a day, so brush your teeth!"'' File:AnthonyandPuppetAnthony.jpg|Anthony brushing his teeth while his puppet reflection watches File:PuppetAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Puppet Anthony File:WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Wags and Captain playing ball File:Hygiene4.jpg File:WagsinHygiene.jpg|Wags File:Hygiene6.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:CaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|Captain Feathersword File:Hygiene9.jpg File:Hygiene10.jpg File:Hygiene11.jpg File:Hygiene12.jpg File:Hygiene4.jpg File:Hygiene13.jpg File:Hygiene14.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:Hygiene15.jpg File:Hygiene16.jpg File:Hygiene17.jpg File:Hygiene4.jpg File:Hygiene13.jpg File:Hygiene18.jpg File:Hygiene19.jpg File:Hygiene20.jpg File:Hygiene7.jpg File:Hygiene21.jpg File:Hygiene22.jpg File:MurrayEatingApple.jpg|Murray eating an apple File:Hygiene24.jpg File:Hygiene25.jpg File:Hygiene26.jpg File:Hygiene27.jpg File:Hygiene28.jpg File:Hygiene29.jpg File:Hygiene30.jpg File:Hygiene31.jpg File:Hygiene32.jpg File:Hygiene33.jpg File:WagsandMurrayinHygiene.jpg|Wags and Murray File:Food52.jpg|The Wiggles talking about their favorite food File:GregholdingCarrot.jpg|Greg holding a carrot File:MurrayholdingBanana.jpg|Murray holding a banana File:JeffholdingBroccoli.jpg|Jeff holding broccoli File:Food29.jpg|Anthony holding different foods File:Sandwich.jpg|Sandwich File:TheWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles File:GregandJeffinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Jeff File:Hygiene36.jpg File:Hygiene37.jpg|Jeff about to eat the sandwich File:Hygiene38.jpg|Jeff puts the sandwich back File:Hygiene39.jpg|''"Jeff, stop doing that!"'' File:Hygiene40.jpg|''"What's wrong with this sandwich you just touched?"'' File:Hygiene41.jpg|''"That's too little."'' File:Hygiene42.jpg|''"I know but you already touched it so you should probably eat it."'' File:Hygiene43.jpg|''"But I want to eat that one. It's bigger."'' File:Hygiene44.jpg|''"I'm sorry Jeff, but you already touched the sandwich on top and so you should eat it."'' File:JeffandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Jeff and Anthony File:MurrayandJeffinHygiene.jpg|Murray and Jeff File:Hygiene47.jpg|''"Hey! That is a big sandwich!"'' File:Hygiene48.jpg|''"Anthony, don't touch the other sandwiches."'' File:Hygiene49.jpg|''"There's only one way to get to the sandwich that's on the bottom!"'' File:Hygiene50.jpg|Greg picking up Sandwich File:Hygiene51.jpg File: AnthonyEatingSandwich.jpg|Anthony eating sandwich File:GregEatingSandwich.jpg|Greg eating sandwich File:MurrayEatingSandwich.jpg|Murray eating sandwich File:JeffEatingSandwich.jpg|Jeff eating sandwich File:TheWigglesEatingSandwiches.jpg|The Wiggles eating sandwiches File:Hygiene56.jpg File:TheWigglesandCaptainFeatherswordinHygiene.jpg|The Wiggles and Captain Feathersword File:Hygiene58.jpg|''"Well, shiver me timbers! For me?"'' File:Hygiene59.jpg File:Hygiene60.jpg|Captain Feathersword eating the last sandwich GoCaptainFeathersword,Ahoy!-HygieneRainbowTitle.png File:DorothyandCGIDorothyTransition.jpg|Dorothy and a CGI Dorothy transition File:DorothyinHygiene.jpg|Dorothy File:Hygiene62.jpg File:Hygiene63.jpg File:Hygiene64.jpg File:Hygiene65.jpg File:Hygiene66.jpg File:Hygiene67.jpg File:Hygiene68.jpg File:Hygiene69.jpg File:Hygiene70.jpg File:Hygiene71.jpg TheOtherWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Other Wiggles TheUnforgottenWigglesinDorothy'sGarden.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:Hygiene72.jpg|''"Look! There it goes!"'' File:Hygiene73.jpg|''"Ooh, I'll get it."'' File:Hygiene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles explain to Dorothy about hygiene File:Hygiene74.jpg|The Wiggle Doctors WagsandCaptainFeatherswordinYourBody.jpg|Wags and Captain HowToFetch.jpg|Captain Feathersword teaching Wags how to fetch HowToFetch2.jpg|''"Fetch!"'' File:Hygiene2.jpg|The Wiggles dusting off their instruments File:Hygiene75.jpg|''"How Dirty is dirt?"'' File:Hygiene76.jpg|''"Not all dirt Is dirty."'' File:Hygiene77.jpg|''"Only the dirt that is full of germs."'' File:GregandAnthonyinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Anthony File:Hygiene79.jpg|''"You should never eat off the floor because floor dirt is germy dirt."'' File:Hygiene80.jpg|''"And germy dirt can make you sick."'' File:MurrayinHygiene.jpg|Murray File:JeffinHygiene.jpg|Jeff File:Hygiene83.jpg|''"The best thing to do is make sure your hands are always clean."'' File:Hygiene84.jpg|''"And make sure the things that you eat off and the things that you eat with are clean too."'' File:Hygiene85.jpg|''"That's all we have to do."'' File:Hygiene86.jpg|''"If we can't see germs, I wonder how small they really are?"'' File:Hygiene87.jpg File:Hygiene88.jpg|Wiggly Living Room File:Hygiene89.jpg|''"Hello! Is anybody there?"'' File:Hygiene90.jpg|''"We're over here, Jeff."'' File:Hygiene91.jpg|The Wiggles as germs File:Hygiene92.jpg|''"If we're this small, I won't be able to open the fridge door."'' File:Hygiene93.jpg File:Hygiene94.jpg|The Wiggles back to their normal height File:Hygiene95.jpg|''"Now I can open the fridge!"'' File:WigglehouseBathroom.jpg|Wigglehouse bathroom File:PuppetJeffinHygiene.jpg|''"Don't touch that hair. Wash your hands first."'' File:JeffandPuppetJeff.jpg|Jeff washes his hands while his puppet reflection watches File:Hygiene96.jpg|Greg and his empty magic hat File:GregPerforminghisMagicinHygiene.jpg|Greg performing his magic File:TheLandWigglyGroupinHygiene.jpg|The Land Wiggly Group Walk-RainbowTitle.jpg GreginHygiene.jpg|Greg GregandMurrayinHygiene.jpg|Greg and Murray TheUnforgottenWigglesinHygiene.jpg|The Unforgotten Wiggles File:TheWigglesinHygieneEpilogue.jpg|The Wiggles giving hygiene tips File:Hygiene100.jpg|The Wiggles wiggling Video Category:Music Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes Category:The Wiggles TV series Category:1998 Category:1999 episodes Category:Wiggles episodes Category:1998 episodes Category:Episodes focused on Anthony Category:Episodes focused on Jeff Category:Series 2 Category:Episodes focused on Murray Category:Episodes focused on Greg Category:Galleries Category:Episode Galleries Category:Series 2 Galleries Category:Episodes that Henry doesn't appear in